The Hybrid Movie
by Kopatropa
Summary: SpongeBob Movie Parody, Crossover between various games. CH. 3 IS UP!
1. Toad Starts His Big Day

_Bird's eye view of VG City_

"This is a boring view of VG City. Let's take a closer look, shall we?" a narrator says.

We zoom in on a restaurant.

"Our story begins in VG City's popular eatery, Club Chaotix, where..."

"BACK OFF! BACK OFF!"

The Hong Kong Police Department known by who-knows-what-acronym suddenly appear, keeping people away from Club Chaotix.

"Wh-What the hell's this?!" the narrator asks.

"Please settle down!"

We cut to the head of the restaurant, Vector the Crocodile.

"We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss it 'til my manager gets here!" he says, sweating.

"Look, there he is." a random woman says.

A golden limo appears, and the boot of our unlikely hero steps on to the ground. We zoom up to his face.

TOAD!

"Talk to me, Vex." the mushroom-headed freak says.

"Well, It started out as a simple order: a Chaos Combo with cheese. When the customer took a bite, no cheese!" Vector screams, crying his reptilian eyes out.

Toad slaps the crocodile, leaving a VERY noticable mark.

"Shut the hell up, Vex. I'm going in!" Toad says.

Toad walks into the dark area of Club Chaotix.

"Take it easy, buddy. I'm the manager of this establishment. Everything's gonna be just fine." Toad says, laying down a briefcase.

"I-I-I'm really scared, man." someone says, severely sweating.

"Got a name?" Toad asks, not looking.

"...Crono?" he says, still sweating.

"Got a family, Crono?" Toad asks.

Crono starts hesitating.

"Damnit, Crono, stay with me, let's hear 'bout that family!" Toad snaps.

"Uh...I have a mother." Crono says.

"That's what it's all about." Toad says. He puts on a headset. "I want you to do me a favor, Crono."

"Wha...?"

Toad picks up a slice of cheese with his headset.

"Say cheese!" Toad says.

Toad removes the top bun, and everything goes in slow motion as epic ER music plays.

Later, Toad comes out of Club Chaotix, carrying Crono, who's carrying a perfect Chaos Combo.

"Order up!" Toad says, smoothly.

Everyone cheers and picks up Toad.

"Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip!..."

Bleeping is heard.

"Hip! Hip!..."

Bleeping is heard again.

"Hip! Hip!..."

* * *

Cut to Toad's bedroom, where the TV off said hybrid begins bleeping. Toad wakes up and turns the TV off.

"Toadette! I had that dream again!" he says to his sister.

Toadette mutters in her sleep.

"And it's FINALLY gonna come true! Because today...sorry about this calender." Toad changes the date. "Because today is the grand opening for Club Chaotix 2!"

Toadette mutters again.

"Who's it gonna be, Toadette? Ha, well let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards." Toad says.

They all recite Toad's name.

"I'm ready! Promotion!" Toad sings.

Toad gets into his bathroom. He takes a bar of soap, eats it, and water-logs himself. Later, he enters his closet, and get out a blue vest and a pair of pants. He looks in the mirror, and his pants fall down. Toad slowly shifts away to the sinks. He gets his toohbrush, applys his Koopa Mint Toothpaste, and...brushes his eyes?! Somehow, his eyes don't burn up.

"Cleanliness is next to managerliness!" Toad says.

Toad runs outside of his mushroom home, singing his promotion song. We zoom in on the house nextdoor, a rather normal house. The sound of a shower and a certain four-legged hybrid can be heard. We see the hybrid, Ivysaur, singing.

"La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum."

A scrub brush can be seen brushing him from behind.

"La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum." Toad says.

Ivysaur turns around.

"ACK! TOAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU **DOING **HERE!?" Ivysaur asks.

"I have to tell you something, Ivysaur." Toad says.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work?!" Ivysaur asks, angered.

"Uhh, work has no showers." Toad says.

"What is it?!" Ivysaur yells.

"I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today." Toad says, smiling wide.

Cut to the outdside of the house.

"GET! OUT!" Ivysaur screams, kicking Toad out through the window. Toad lands next to the other house nextdoor, a bungaloo. Toad has glass inside him now, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Okay! See you at the ceremony!" Toad says.

The aforementioned bungaloo opens it's door, it's hybrid coming out.

"That sounds like the manager of the new Club Chaotix 2! Wait, hold on..."

The hybrid goes back inside, realizing he's naked. He comes back out with his pants.

"Congratulations, buddy!" he says.

"Oh, thanks, Dingodile. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party 'till we're purple!" Toad says.

"DAMN, I LOVE BEING PURPLE!" Dingodile yells.

"We're going to the place where ALL the action is." Toad says.

"You don't mean...?"

"Oh, I mean."

They both yell "GOOFY GABUMON'S ICE CREAM PARTY BOAT!"

Music starts.

"_Ohh, I'm a Goofy Gabumon, YEAH! You're a Goofy Gabumon, YEAH! We're all Goofy Gabumon, YEAH! Goofy, Goofy, Gabu, Gabu, YEEAAAHHH!_"

Toad's watch beeps.

"I'm gonna be late!" Toad screams. He runs off, singing his promotion song.

"Good luck, Toad! Hey, look for me at the ceremony! I got a little surprise for you!" Dingodile says, still dancing.

* * *

_Club Chaotix 2 - 9:00_

We see a Lakitu reporter.

"Hello, VG City! Lakitu Bro here, coming to you live from in front of Club Chaotix, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering Chaotix Burger. Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Vector the Crocodile is opening a new restaurant called Club Chaotix 2!"

Everyone cheers.

"First off, congratulations, Vector." Lakitu Bro says.

"Hi! I like money!" Vector says.

"What inspired you to build a second Club Chaotix right next door to the original?" Lakitu Bro asks.

"Money!" Vector says, still grinning wide.

Everyone laughs. Cut to the building across the street.

"DAMN IT!"

We see a redheaded Koopa, Bowser, fuming.

"It's not fair! Vector is being interviewed, and I've never even had one customer!"

"Customer" is echoed through the building of the Koopa Kabana. Bowser starts groaning hard.

"Don't get worked up again, Bowser, I just mopped the floors." his wife, Clawdia, says.

"Oh, Clawdia, my Koopa wife, if only I could have managed to steal the secret to Vector's success, the formula for the Chaotix Burger."

Bowser starts imagining the formula, but it disappears.

"Then people would line up to eat at _my_ restaurant! Arceus knows I've tried."

Bowser and Clawdia enter the backroom.

"I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y." Bowser says.

"A to Y?" Clawdia asks.

"Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet." Bowser says.

"What about Z?" Clawdia asks.

"...Z?" Bowser asks.

"Z, the letter after Y."

Bowser looks through his cabinet.

"W, X, Y." Bowser sees the letter Z folder. "PLAN Z, HERE IT IS! JUST LIKE YOU SAID!"

"Oh, jeez." Clawdia says, rolling her eyes.

Bowser stares at Plan Z.

"It's evil. It's diabolical. It-It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail!" Bowser says.

Bowser heads outside.

"So enjoy today, Vector, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then everyone will eat at the Koopa Kabana, and I will rule the world! All hail Bowser. All hail Bows...!"

Toad knocks Bowser over.

"Oops, sorry, Bowser. Are you on your way to the grand-opening ceremony?" Toad asks.

Bowser gets up. "No, I am not on my way over to the grand-opening ceremony. I'm busy planning to rule the world!"

Bowser laughs.

...

...

"Well, good luck with that." Toad says, smiling.

He leaves, singing his promotion song.

"Stupid Kid..." Bowser says.


	2. Wrath of Mewtwo

_Club Chaotix 2 Ceremony - 9:30 am_

"Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of...Club Chaotix 2!" Vector says.

Everyone cheers.

"We paid $9 for this?!" Samus asks.

"I paid $10!" Tikal says.

"Now before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager!" Vector says.

Toad begins clapping like a maniac.

"Yay! Yeah! Now we're talking! Yeah! Everyone, shut up!" Toad yells.

"...Yes. Well, anyway... The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee..." Vector starts.

_"Yes." _ Toad says inside.

"The obvious choice for the job..."

_"He's right."_

"The guy you all know, he's underappreciated..."

_"That's me!"_

Toad almost couldn't hold it.

"Please welcome our new manager...

...

...

...

IVYSAUR!" Vector says.

A banner with Ivysaur's name and face on it falls.

"YES! YEEAAAHH! Oh, better luck next time, Ivysaur!" Toad screams.

Toad runs around like a seisured retard. He gets on the podium.

"PEOPLE OF VG CITY! AS MANAGER OF..." Toad starts.

"Umm...Toad? Can I speak with you for a minute?" Vector asks.

"Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Vector! Go ahead, Vex." Toad says.

Vector whispers some good words to Toad.

"I'm making a complete what of myself?" Toad asks, projecting onto the microphone.

Vector whispers some more good words.

"**The** most embarrassing thing you've ever seen?" Toad asks, projecting again.

Vector whispers again.

"And now it's worse because I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone?" Toad asks.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Toad! You didn't get the job!" Vector yells.

"What?" Toad asks.

"You... did not... get... the job!" Vector repeats.

"But...why?" Toad asks, tearing up.

"Toad, you're a great fry cook, but I gave the job to Ivysaur because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, he's more... mature than you." Vector explains.

"I'm not...mature?" Toad asks.

"Toad, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are, and that word is... hmm, let's see..." Vector says.

"Dork?" Crash asks.

Toad just stands there, shocked.

"No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork." Vector says.

"A goofball?" Vivian asks.

"Closer, but no, no, no." Vector says.

"A ding-a-ling."

"Wing nut!"

"A stupid-ass spaz-head!"

"DAMN IT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vector yells to the audience. He turns to Toad. "Toad, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise they'd call it "kid-ager. " You understand-ager? I mean, you understand?" Vector asks.

"I guess so, Vector." Toad mutters.

Toad walks off the podium.

"Toad?"

Toad is walking away, singing his depression song.

"I'm ready... Depression... I'm ready... Depression..."

"Poor kid." Vector says.

"HURRAY FOR TOAD!" A familiar voice says.

Everyone looks up to see a nude Dingodile fling with a banner and a flag in his...ummm, you know. He then crashes into the podium and sets it on fire. Everyone runs away, screaming.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR TOAD!" Dingodile says.

Everyone has left.

"Hello? Where'd everybody go? Did I miss something? Did you see my butt?"

* * *

_9:00 pm_

Bowser Jr is flying in his Koptor.

"Time to put Papa's Plan Z into effect. Starting at the castle of Mewtwo!" Bowser Jr says.

Bowser Jr flies into the castle and hides behind some armor. We see Mewtwo and Gardevoir sitting on thrones. Mewtwo hits Mew on the head.

"Oh, right. Ahem...The The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward." Mew says.

Some guards bring in a yellow fox kit in handcuffs.

"SO, you have confessed to the crime of touching the king's crown?" Mewtwo asks.

"Yes, but..." Tails starts.

"BUT WHAT?!" Mewtwo asks. Thunder strikes.

"But it's my job, Your Highness. I'm the royal crown polisher." Tails says, scared.

"Well, then I guess I can't execute you. Twenty years in the dungeon it is." Mewtwo says.

"DAD!" Gardevoir scolds.

She unlocks Tails' handcuffs.

"You're free to go." She says, softly.

"Bless you, Gardevoir!" Tails says, running away.

"GARDEVOIR! How DARE you defy me?!" Mewtwo screams.

"Why must you be so mean?" Gardevoir asks.

"I am the king! I must enforce the laws of the city!" Mewtwo says.

"Father, I REALLY wish you'd try a little love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments." Gardevoir says.

"That would be nice..." Mew imagines.

Mewtwo hits him on the head again.

"Mew! clear the room. I wish to speak to my daughter alone!" Mewtwo demands.

Everyone runs out of the room. Mewtwo removes his crown.

"What is this, daughter?" Mewtwo asks.

"Your...crown?" Gardevoir says.

"And what does this crown do?" Mewtwo asks.

Gardevoir thinks for a while.

"...Covers your baldness!" Gardevoir says.

"It-It's not bald! I shouldn't have hair!" Mewtwo says, putting the crown on his pillow. "This crown does much more than cover a head. No, this crown entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of the city."

Bowser Jr grins behind the crown.

"One day, _you_ will wear this crown." Mewtwo says.

Gardevoir gasps.

"I'm gonna be bald?!" Gardevoir asks, grabbing her hair.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT MEANS! ...Anyway, the point is, you won't be able to wear it until you learn how to rule with an iron fist. Like your father and Heihachi." Mewtwo says, putting his pillow on his head, thinking it's a crown.

"Umm, Dad. Your...'crown'." Gardevoir says.

Mewtwo realizes this and sees that his crown in missing.

"My crown!"

Mewtwo screams like crazy.

"SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THE ROYAL CROWN!" Mewtwo screams.

Outside, we see Bowser Jr with the crown.

"I got it! I got it!" Bowser Jr says, laughing evilly.

He flies past Goofy Gabumon's Ice Cream Party Boat. We cut to the inside of the boat.

"Hey, all you Gabus, it's time to say howdy to your favorite Digimon, Gabumon!" The clock says.

Gabumon comes out.

"HOWDY, GOOFY GABUMON!" The kids say.

"Hey, fellow Goofy Gabus! Time to sing!" Gabumon says.

"_Ohh, I'm a Goofy Gabumon, YEAH! You're a Goofy Gabumon, YEAH! We're all Goofy Gabumon, YEAH! Goofy, Goofy, Gabu, Gabu, YEEAAAHHH!_"

We cut to the bar. Toad is still crying his eyes out.

"All right. Get it together, old boy. I know. I'll just stop thinking about it.

...

...

Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad." Toad says.

His Dino/Frog hybrid friend, Yoshi, walks up to him.

"Hey, it's the new Club Chaotix 2 manager!" Yoshi says.

Toad starts bawling loudly again.

"Jeez, the pressure is already setting in." Yoshi says.

"No, Yosh, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion." Toad explains.

"What? But why?" Yoshi asks, not believing this.

"Vector thinks I'm a... kid." Toad says.

"WHAT! THAT'S BULLCRAP!" Yoshi yells, angrily.

"I know!" Toad says, crying.

"Well, saying you're a kid, it's like saying _I'm_ a kid!" Yoshi says.

The waiter with no life comes up to them.

"Here's your Gabu Meal, sir." He says, giving Yoshi his meal.

"Umm, I'm supposed to get a toy with this." Yoshi calls.

A toy is thrown at Yoshi.

"Thanks."

Toad sighs. "I'm gonna head home, Yosh. The celebration's off."

"A-Are you sure?" Yoshi says, eating.

"Yeah. I'm not in a Gabumon mood." Toad says.

"Ok, see ya, Toad." Yoshi says, as Toad walks away.

"And here's your Triple Rum Sunrise, sir." The waitor says, giving Yoshi the sundae.

Toad stops in his tracks.

"Triple Rum Sunrise, huh? I guess I could use one of those." Toad says.

"NOW You're talkin'! Hey, waiter, we need another one over here!" Yoshi calls.

"Here you go." The waiter says, handing Toad one."

Toad stares at the adult sundae. He and Yoshi begin eating it wildly, making a mess on the waiter.

"Boy, Yosh, that hit the spot. I'm feeling better already." Toad says, slightly disoriented.

"Waiter, let's get another round over here!" Yoshi calls.

The two get their sundaes and eat them rapidly, making another mess on the waiter.

"Oh, Mr. Waiter. Two more, please!" Toad calls, getting worse.

More messes are made.

"WAITER!" Toad asks violently.

"Why do I always get the nuts?" The waiter complains.

The two are now on stage with Gabumon.

"All right, folks! This one goes out to my two bestest friends in the whole world! Yoshi... and this big Digi guy. It's a little ditty called..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIITEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!"

They faint.

* * *

_Party Boat - 8:00 am_

"Hey. Hey, get up. Hey, come on, buddy. I wanna go home. Come on, pal!" The waiter says.

Toad wakes up, totally drunk.

"O-Oh, my head..." Toad says, horribly.

"Listen to me. It's 8 in the morning. Go scrape up your friend and get going!" The waiter says.

"F-Friend?" Toad asks.

We zoom out on a drunken Yoshi, who's passed out under a table.

"Yoshi. Hey, wake up, buddy!" Toad calls.

Toad falls on the floor.

"Wait...you said 8:00. I'M LATE FOR WORK! Vector's gonna be..."

Toad stops. He then turns into a dark, hatred form of himself.

"VECTOR!" Toad says evilly.

* * *

_Club Chaotix 2 - 8:08 am_

Vector gives Ivysaur his manager shirt.

"Now pay attention, Ivysaur! As new manager, you've gotta keep a sharp eye out for paying customers." Vector says, looking into his giant telescope.

"Yawn." Ivysaur fakes.

Vector spots Mewtwo and Gardevoir headed his way.

"What's this? Mewtwo is riding toward Club Chaotix 2 at lunchtime. _He's_ got money!" Vector says.

Mewtwo gets out of the coach.

"Wait here, Gardevoir. _This won't take long._" Mewtwo says.

"Father, please. I think you're overreacting." Gardevoir says.

"Silence! I know what I'm doing." Mewtwo says.

He walks straight into the restaurant sign.

"MEW!" Mewtwo calls.

"Yes, sir?" Mew asks.

"Have this sign killed at once!" Mewtwo demands.

Vector is now changing the prices with paint.

"$101 for a Chaotix Burger?" Ivysaur asks.

"With cheese, Ivysaur. With cheese." Vector says.

Mewtwo steps in.

"Greeting, subjects. I seek the one known as Vector the Crocodile. May he present himself to me at once." Mewtwo demands.

"I'm Vector the Crocodile, Your Highness. Would you like to order something?" Vector asks.

"NAY!" Mewtwo yells. Thunder strikes. "I'm on to you, Vector! You have stolen the royal crown, you cannot deny! For, clever as you are, you left one _damning_ piece of evidence at the scene of the crime!"

Mewtwo shows him a piece of paper.

"_I stole Mewtwo's crown. Signed, VECTOR THE CROCODILE?!_" Vector says, shocked.

"Relinquish the royal crown to me at once!" Mewtwo demands, charging up some Psycho Energy.

"But this is crazy! I didn't do it!" Vector says.

The phone rings.

"Hey, this is Vector the Crocodile! Leave a message!" the voicemail says.

"Hi, Vector. This is Clay, the guy you sold Neptune's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Mewtwo's crown. I sold it to a guy in Main City, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Mewtwo's crown. Which is now in Main City. Goodbye."

Vector stands there, nervous.

"Heh, Don't you just hate wrong numbers?" Vector asks nervously.

"MY CROWN IS IN THE FORBIDDEN MAIN CITY?!" Mewtwo asks furiously.

Mewtwo starts screaming like hell agan. Bowser is hearing this on the phone.

"Plan Z. I love Plan Z!" Bowser says to himself.

Mewtwo stops screaming.

"Prepare to die, Vector!" Mewtwo says, charging his Psycho Energy.

"Wait, Mewtwo! Please, I'm begging you, I ain't a crook! Ask anyone, they'll vouch for me!" Vector begs.

"Very well, then." Mewtwo says, halting the charging process. He turns to the customers.

"Before I turn this conniving crocodile into a cooked meal, who here has anything to say about Vector the Crocodile?" Mewtwo asks.

The door opens, and Toad walks in, still drunk.

"I've got something to say about... Vector!" Toad yells.

Toad staggers in.

"Toad, you've come just in time! Please, tell Mewtwo all about me." Vector says.

"I have worked for Vector for m... many months, and always thought he was a great boss." Toad says, horribly.

"See? A great boss!" Vector says.

"I now realize that he's a great big JERK!" Toad yells.

Vector is frozen in shock.

"I deserve that manager's job! But you didn't give it to me, because you say I'm a KID! Well, I am 100% MAN! And this MAN has got something to say to you." Toad says.

Toad blows a raspberry for a good 20 seconds.

"There, I think I made my point." Toad says.

Vector looks at Mewtwo.

"Anyone else? No? Well, then." Mewtwo says.

He fires a Psycho Flame at Vector, causing him to fly all over the place, and Toad to become sober again.

"MY SHOES ARE ON FIRE! MY HEADPHONES ARE ON FIRE! **I'M ON FIRE!**" Vector yells.

Vector jumps into a tub of water.

"AND NOW, VECTOR THE CROCODILE! YOU! WILL! DI...!"

"WAIT!" Toad yells, grabbing Mewtwo's nose. "I'm flattered you would do this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Vector over."

"SHUT UP! Vector stole my crown, and now it's in Main City. That's why he must die." Mewtwo explains.

"Uhh, doesn't it seem a little harsh to kill someone over a crown?" Toad asks.

"You don't understand. My crown is a symbol of my king-like authority. And between you and me... I'm getting waxy." Mewtwo whispers.

"Oh, Your Highness, I'm sure it's not that noticeab..."

Mewtwo removes the bag over his head, revealing a shiny dome.

"...baaaaaaaaallllld! Bald! Bald! Bald!" Toad screams.

Everyone says this.

"MY EYES!" Iggy yells, his eyes on fire.

Mewtwo places the bag over his head. "All right, all right, already!"

"Mewtwo, sir? Would you spare Vector's life if I went to get your crown back?" Toad asks.

"YOU?! GO TO MAIN CITY?!" Mewtwo asks.

Mewtwo laughs so hard.

"No one who's gone to Main City has ever returned! What makes you think you could? You're just a kid." Mewtwo says, throwing Toad on the ground.

"But I'm not a kid. I can do it!" Toad says.

"Go away! I have a croc to kill!" Mewtwo says, charging more Psycho Energy.

Toad runs in front of Vector.

"NO! I won't let you!" Toad screams.

"Very well, then... I'LL HAVE TO SLAUGHTER YOU _**BOTH!**_" Mewtwo says, still charging.

"FATHER, STOP IT!" Gardevoir yells, running in.

"Gardevoir! I told you to stay in the carriage!" Mewtwo says.

"Can't you get through one day without killing someone? Where's your love and compassion?" Gardevoir asks. She pick up Toad, who seems a bit chibi. "Look at this little guy. He's willing to risk his life to find your crown and save his boss."

"But, daughter, I..."

"Please, Father? At least let him try. What have you got to lose? Might I remind you of your special problem?"

Gardevoir removes Mewtwo's crown.

"Bald! Bald! Bald!" Everyone screams again.

"MY EYES!" Iggy yells, his eyes now non-existant.

Mewtwo places the bag over his head. "Alright, already! Very well, Gardevoir. I'll give him a chance. But when your little champion fails to return, I get to splatter this croc all over the walls!" Mewtwo yells.

"HUH!?" Vector says, frightened.

"And as for YOU!" Mewtwo says, pointing at Toad. "Be back here with my crown in exactly 10 days!"

Yoshi appears out of nowhere. "He can do it in 9!" He yells.

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"YOSHI!" Toad and Vector yell, tackling Yoshi.

"6 it is, then." Mewtwo says.

Vector has Yoshi in a neck hold.

"5...!" Yoshi manages to say.

"Yoshi, shut it!" Toad whispers.

"Until then, the croc shall remain frozen where he now stands!" Mewtwo says, charging his Ice Energy.

"No, wait. I'm begging you!" Vector says.

It's too late. Vector is now frozen SOLID.

"Who turned on the AC?" Ivysaur asks. He notices Vector. "Vector! Oh, no, this is terrible! Who's gonna sign my paycheck?!"

"Come along, Gardevoir." Mewtwo says.

Gardevoir walks to Toad and Yoshi.

"Listen, you guys, the road to Main City is really dangerous. There's crooks, killers, and monsters everywhere! And what's worse, there's a tall, faceless man who guards the outskirts of the city and preys on innocent people. Don't let him catch you, because if he does, he'll take you back to his lair, and you'll never be seen again!"

Toad sure is scared, but Yoshi is oblivious.

"She's purdy, Toad." Yoshi says, drooling.

"Here, take this." Gardevoir says, handing Toad a bag.

"What's this?" Toad asks, opening the bag. A strong gust of wind blew into his face.

"It's a magical bag of winds. I stole them from my father." Gardevoir whispers.

"You're HOT!" Yoshi says to Gardevoir.

"Once you find the crown, open the bag of winds and you'll be blown back home." Gardevoir explains.

"Gardevoir!" Mewtwo calls from outside.

"I'm coming! Good luck, Toad." Gardevoir says, about to leave.

"Wait! How'd you know my name?" Toad asks.

"Oh, I'm gonna be queen one day. I've learned the names of EVERYBODY." Gardevoir says.

"What's _my _name?" Yoshi asks.

"That's easy. You're Yoshi." Gardevoir says.

Yoshi blushes and giggles a bit.

"GARDEVOIR!" Mewtwo calls again.

"I gotta go. I believe in you guys." Gardevoir says, leaving.

Toad and Yoshi walk up to the frozen Vector.

"Don't worry, Vector. Yoshi, Ivysaur, and I..." Toad starts.

"Pass." Ivysaur says, leaving as well.

"Umm...Yoshi, someone, and I..."

"Hi!" Dingodile says, walking up to them.

"...are gonna get that crown back and save you from Mewtwo's wrath. You've got nothing to worry about. Your life is in our hands."

Vector looks at them. They seem to be poorly drawn and stupid-looking. Vector groans.

"Alright, let's go get that crown!" Toad says.

* * *

The trio heads toward three secret poles as epic music plays. They slide down, and run into an elevator. The SSBB Rest Area music plays. They exit the elevator and get so close that they look creepy.

"Feast your eyes, boys." Toad says.

"What is it?" Yoshi asks.

The lights turn on, revealing a patty-shaped car.

"The Chaotixmobile! Vector uses it for promotional reasons. Let me show you some of its features. Sesame-seed finish, steel-belted pickles, grilled-leather interior. And under the hood, a fuel-injected french-fryer with dual overhead grease traps." Toad says.

"Wow..." the others say, amazed.

"Yep, wow." Toad says.

They hop in the car, with Toad in the driver seat, Yoshi in the passenger seat, and Dingodile in the back seat.

"Wait...I thought you didn't have a driver's liscence!" Yoshi says.

"I thought so, too!" Dingodile adds.

"You don't need a license to drive a sandwich." Toad says, slyly.

He puts the Mushroom Key into the ignition. He then puts the pickle shift into drive. The car then drives through the wall, the words 'KER-CHAOTIX!' appearing.

"MAIN CITY, HERE WE COME!" The trio all shout.


	3. Escaping Sagat

_Club Chaotix 2 - 10:00 am_

It was empty in the club. Vector the Crocodile was still frozen solid. Bowser walks in. "Mornin', Vector." He says. He then runs up to Vector. "FREEZE!" He yells. He then laughs jokingly.

"Heh heh, so Vex, my man. I was wonderin' if you could be a bro and get the secret formula for me? No no, I'll get it!" Bowser says. He walks off-screen and comes back with the formula in hand.

"Hey, man. I'm just gonna take this with me for a sec." He leaves out the door. "OVER AT THE KOOPA KABANA!" He yells, laughing. "PLAN Z, I LOVE YA!" Vector somehow sheds a tear, and the tear instantly freezes and falls on the floor.

* * *

_Trail to Main City - 11:30 am_

We see our zany trio: the mushroom-headed freak, the dinosaur with an endless appitite, and a diseased hybrid/pyromaniac. They are currently on the trail, singing the Goofy Gabumon theme song.

"Ohh, I'm a Goofy Gabumon, YEAH! You're a Goofy Gabumon, YEAH! We're all Goofy Gabumon, YEAH! Goofy, Goofy, Gabu, Gabu, YEEAAAHHH!"

Toad parks his car at the nearest gas station, then honks his horn, grabbing the attention of two redneck Kecleon.

"Fill her up, please." Toad says in his sweetest voice.

The green Kecleon gets out of his chair. "What'll it be, fellas?" He asks. "Mustard, or KATSUP?!" The purple Kecleon gets up as well, and they both slap their knees and laugh it up. The trio just sit there. "Are they laughing at us?" Yoshi asks. Toad gets out of the car to get the gasoline, and replies, "No, Yoshi. They're laughing _next to _us."

The two Kecleon walk up to the trio. "What're you three dumbass kids think yer headed?" The purple one asks.

"DID YOU JUST CALL US _KIDS_, MATE_?!_" An enraged Dingodile asks, quickly grabbing a pack of gasoline and taking out the flamethrower. Toad walked up to him. "Now, now. There's no need for murder, Dingo." Dingodile calmed down. Toad turned toward the Kecleon. "For your information, we are not kids, we are grown men, and we are headed to Main City to retrieve the crown of Mewtwo."

The Kecleon stared in shock. "MAIN CITY?!" They both ask in fear. The green one steps back. "Ain't that the place the guarded by S-S-Slender Man?!" Toad had remember The Eight Pages. "Yep, that's the one!"

The green Kecleon took off his hat. "Brother, take off yer hat in respect..." They hold their heads down for a few seconds.

...

...

...

"...RESPECT FOR THE DEAD!" The Kecleon slap their knees again and laugh, again. "You three dumbasses are stupid if yer thinkin 'bout lastin ten seconds over the county line!"

This angered the trio. "Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" Yoshi yells. Toad drives the car over the county line. Once he did that, a burly man stops them in their tracks. "Out of the car, fellas." The trio exit the car with all of their belongings (well, except the trail mix). The thug jumped into the car and drove away.

"Uh...how many seconds was that?" Toad asks. The purple Kecleon looks at his watch. "Twelve." The trio stands there for a few seconds.

...

...

...

...

"IN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FACE!" The trio yells. They slap their knees (granted, Toad had ANY) and they laugh like crazy, leaving the Kecleon dumbfounded. "They're dead." They say. The trio walk down the trail, still laughing.

* * *

_Koopa Kabana - Noon_

"Magnemite here with an incredible news flash! Bowser Koopa is selling Chaotix Burgers at the Koopa Kabana! How is this possible? Let's find out."

Inside the Kabana, lots of customers from all over are enjoying Chaotix Burgers. "Step right up, plenty for EVERYBODY!" Bowser announces. Magnemite floats over to him. "Bowser, you got a minute?" Bowser smiles, replying, "Sure!" Magnemite asks him, "All of VG City wants to know, how did you manage to aquire the Chaotix Burger?"

Bowser just stood there, wide-eyed. Then, in his best sympathetic voice, he starts explaining. "Well... before my bestest friend Vector the Crocodile was frozen by the hands of Mewtwo..." He coughs. "I'm sorry... He confided in me a secret wish. 'Sell the Chaotix Burger in my absence at the Koopa Kabana,' he said. '**Don't let the flame die out**!'"

Bowser falls on his knees and bawls his eyes out. Five seconds later, he gets up and says, smiling," By the way, act now and you get a free Koopa Kabana Koopa helmet with every purchase!" He takes out a Koopa Shell-shaped helmet and gives it to Magnemite. "KOOPA HELMETS FOR EVERYONE!" Tons of Koopa Helmet fall all over the place, and now every customer has one.

Bowser walks into the kitchen. "Clawdia, honey! I haven't felt this giddy since the day you agreed to be my wife!"

"Who said I agreed?" Clawdia asks herself.

"Evil Plan Z is working perfectly. Nothing can stop me now!" Bowser yells. Clawdia turns on her TV. "Nothing except Toad, Yoshi, and their pyromaniac friend." She says. We see the trio on TV, walking down the trail, still cheering. Clawdia continues. "They're going after the crown. If they make it back, Mewtwo might discover some fingerprints. Big fingerprints. Sharp, big fingerprints."

After he stares at his finger, Bowser just laughs. "Evil Plan Z is way ahead of you, baby. I've already hired someone to take care of those three. He's a **vicious, cold-blooded predator**!"

* * *

Someplace else, we see a man by the name of Bryan Fury drive down the trail. He gets off his bike, noticing Toad's aviator clothes he left on the ground. "Little man clothes." He says.

"Hey, mister, does that hat take ten gallons?" The Kecleon say, as they once again, slap their knees and laugh. But this is Bryan FURY we're talknig about! He grabs their lips and yanks them off, leaving the Kecleon to bleed out. Bryan gets back on his bike and drives off.

* * *

_Trail to Main City - 7:30 am_

The trio can be seen limping down the road, panting, still trying to cheer, even though they can't. "Are we they're yet?" Yoshi asks, weakly. "W-we should be close now." Toad replies. They keep limping until Yoshi spots a billboard. "Guys, look! We're making great progress! Main City is only five days away!" Dingodile see two other words after it. "By car."

The three are close to passing out. "I wish we still had our car." Toad says. But then he spots it. "Guys! Our car!" The chibi-happy trio head toward the car, only to notice the missing key. "Well, where would it be?" Yoshi asks. A man flies out of a bar behind them. The trio look inside the bar. Every tough guy in video game history is in that bar, including Amazee Daizee. Toad spots the thug from earlier, and the key.

"How're we gonna get that thing? Yoshi asks.

"Maybe we'll just walk in and ask for it." Dingodile suggests. But from inside that bar, we hear what might be Sagat's voice yell, "WHAT'RE YOU LOOKIN' AT?!" Fighting sounds emerge from the bar, and blood. Toad and Yoshi glare at the hybrid. "Dingo, what the hell are you thinking?! That's a TERRIBLE idea!" Toad says.

They continue to think, until Yoshi speaks up. "I KNOW! Toad can be the lookout, I'll go in and create a distraction, and Dingodile can get the key."

But Dingodile gets up. "Wait a sec, mate. I wanna do the distracting!"

"Well, OK. I guess it doens't really matter who doesthe distracting." Toad says. Toad stays out, while Dingodile and Yoshi enter the death bar. Dingodile walks into the middle of the room. "CAN I HAVE EVERYONE ATTENTION?!" Everyone in the room gathers around the mutant, ready for the kill. "...Where's the bathroom?" Dingodile asks.

"It's...right over there." The thug from earlier says, but then he looks down and sees Yoshi about the get the key. Yoshi changes his movements. "Ugh, damn contacts. Ah, there they are! I'm gonna go wash them off." He goes to the bathroom with Dingodile. "Damn it, Dingodile! You call THAT a distraction?!" Yoshi asks, angered. "I had to go!" Dingodile replies.

Yoshi walks to the sink. "Well thanks to you, I got my fucking hands dirty for no shit!" He applies some soap on his hands, and notices bubbles appearing. "Hey, Dingo. Check this out!"

"YAY! BUBBLE PARTY!"

So the duo begins to play with these bubbles for a long period of time, until one bubble leaves the room. Outside the bathroom we hear this. "HEY! WHO BLEW THIS BUBBLE?!" That voice belonged to Sagat, for sure. Outside, Toad thought, "Crap!".

Sagat did NOT appreciate that bubble. "YOU ALL KNOW THE RULE!" The entire bar begin to say the rule. "_All bubble-blowing babies will be killed by every able-bodied patron in the bar_."

"That's right, so WHO BLEW IT?!" Yoshi and Dingodile frantically got rid of the bubbles. "Well, nobody knows." Sagat says. Whomp stands up. "Maybe it was..."

"SHUT UP!" Sagat yells, throwing a chair at Whomp. In the background, the duo can be seen sneaking out. "Someone in here ain't a real man." Sagat turns toward the duo. "YOU! We're on a baby hunt. And don't think we don't know how to _weed them out_. NOW EVERYBODY LINE UP!"

Everyone does so. "DJ! Time for the test!" The DJ plays the Goofy Gabumon theme song. Outside, Toad covered his eyes. "Mate. It's the Goofy Gabumon theme song!" Dingodile whispers to Yoshi. "I know!" Yoshi whispers back.

"No baby can resist singin' along to THIS!" Sagat says. He then goes around the room, eyeing everyone in the bar. Eggman then coughs. "IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE THE BABY!" Sagat yells. Eggman protests. "No! I only coughed! I swear!" Sagat gave him the 'I've got my eye on you' gesture. "DJ! TURN IT UP LOUDER!" The DJ turned it up as high as it can go.

At this point, the duo were reaching their breaking point. "Don't...sing along, Dingodile!" Yoshi says, struggling. "I'm...trying! Trying...too...hard!" Dingodile says. Sagat walks up to them. "I'm a Goofy Gabumon, YEAH!" This was too painful for the duo. "You're a Goofy Gabumon, YEAH!" Both were melting. " We're all Goofy Gabumon, YEAH!" Toad covered his eyes and ears. The duo was ABOUT to join in, until this happens. "Goofy, Goofy, Gabu, Gabu, YEEAAAHHH!"

A Magneton can be seen. Sagat laughed. "Well, well, well." He walked over to Magneton. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DUMBASS BABIES WAS IT?!" The three Magnemite all look at each other. "It was him! Uhh... He did it! I've never even eaten at Goofy, Goofy, Gabu, Gabu, YEEAAAHHH!"

Sagat laughes again. "Well, looks like we got ourselves a TRIPLE baby!" Everyone in the bar, minus the duo, begin to destroy the Magneton. Yoshi and Dingodile reunite with Toad. "That was TOO close!" Yoshi says. Dingodile walks up to Toad. "Guess what I got!" Dingodle takes out the key. "The KEY!" Toad yells. Realizing he was too loud, he gets in the car with the other and drives down the trail.


End file.
